An array substrate is a key component of a display panel. Currently, a color filter layer is directly formed on an array substrate in color-filter on array (referred to as COA) technology, and this technology can avoid alignment errors and reduce the difficulty of the assembling process during the preparation of a display panel, and is therefore widely used.
However, the structure having reflective properties on a COA display substrate reduces the readability of the picture of a display area. Therefore, how to improve the anti-light interference performance of a display substrate is a technical problem to be addressed by a person skilled in the art.